


You're My Galaxy

by tearsandholdme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Dating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alexander, the stars could rain from the heavens right now, a supernova could explode in the sky creating such unimaginable beauty and they couldn't match you,” he murmured, lips brushing his so butterflies exploded in his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Galaxy

Alec was tucked into the corner of Magnus' couch, blanket over his knees, book in his hand that he was thoroughly enjoying when he heard Magnus sigh deeply in the bedroom. It was a sound he heard often. It meant he was bored. Alec turned his body shielding himself from view but it was hopeless really. The book was yanked out of his hands so he frowned deeply and tilted his head up to see Magnus staring down at him expectantly.

“I was reading that!”

“You're paying more attention to.....Little Women,” he said reading the title and scoffing in response. “You've read this a hundred times, Alexander!”

“Not that many times,” Alec mumbled, reaching to snatch it back but to no avail when Magnus hid it behind his back. “Just because you're bored, don't take it out on me!”

“Pay attention to me.”

“Uh, no,” Alec muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Magnus rolled his eyes chucking the book aside so he watched it sail across the room and thud against the wall. He was stubborn and unrelenting to what he wanted and when he wanted it. It was a trait Alec both loved and despised. Magnus removed the blanket and climbed to straddle his lap.

“Let's do something, it's a nice day.”

“I know I never really say this, at all, but I'm actually not horny enough for sex,” Alec murmured, letting him take his hands and play with his fingers. Magnus shot him a coy smile and he knew deep down Magnus could change that if he wanted to. 

“As much as I would love to ruin you again and again and again, sweetheart, that's not what I meant,” Magnus replied, lips pressing to his knuckles so he blushed and ducked his head. “I meant something out of the bedroom and out of this damn lair.”

“Apartment.”

“You know what I mean,” Magnus murmured, hands squeezing his so he sighed deeply letting his head fall back. “Let's go out.”

“Where?”

“Let's do...,” Magnus muttered, head cocking as he lost himself in thought. “Something romantic.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully. “Romantic?”

Magnus' eyes brightened and he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Alec groaned at the contact and chased him for more when he pulled back.”

“Ah, no, darling, if we do that we'll end up in that bedroom.”

“So? Isn't that a good thing,” Alec pouted. Magnus huffed amused jumping up and off his lap. 

“Dress nicely but comfortably!” he called behind him hurrying into the kitchen. Alec glanced out of the window with a small sigh. It was the middle of September and autumn was beginning to slowly ease it's way into the city. The warmth was fading and the nights were getting colder. Alec stood stretching out his muscles and cracked his joints walking into the bedroom. His sweats were exchanged for jeans and his favorite thin blue jumper. He could throw his leather jacket on top. 

“Maybe we should stay in the bedroom,” Magnus said admiring him from the doorway, eyes lingering on his ass. 

“I didn't get dressed for you to tear them off me.”

“You're no fun,” he muttered. Alec shot him a small smile and eyed the basket in his hands. 

“So, what are we doing?”

“Picnic and stargazing. Well, more like cheese and wine.”

Alec blinked surprised. That was definitely spontaneous and romantic. “Where?”

“I know a place,” he said with a wink. “Come on, let's go.”

Alec took the offered hand and watched as the portal came into view. Magnus led the way and he braced himself for that sick dizzy rush he always got from portal traveling. His stomach flip flopped upon arrival and he took a moment to breathe in the crisp fresh air. Magnus hummed amused at his side, a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek before he opened his eyes.

“Still feeling sick after all this time, sweet?”

“I prefer the bus,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. Magnus' eyes burned bright with amusement and Alec looked around the unusual location. It was daytime when they left and now it was nighttime.

“Where are we? This isn't America.”

“Correct, it's Australia.”

“We're in Australia?” he asked in awe. “When did you last come here?”

“Oh about a hundred years ago, took a small trip. It was awful, it didn't rain the entire time,” Magnus explained with a wave of his hand and led him up the grassy hill. It was thankfully dry and with a pulsing blue wave of his hands a blanket appeared. Magnus gestured at him to sit first and he took a seat staring upwards. His breath caught at the stars that were out. It was beautiful. Magnus took a seat next to him and took out two glasses and a bottle of his expensive wine.

“You actually brought the good stuff,”he commented, taking the offered glass.

“This is a date, I'm not going to drink that muck your sister brings every week.”

“Izzy tries,” Alec muttered. Magnus fixed him a pointed look before pouring the red wine in and letting him sip it. It hit the back of his throat instantly and he hummed nodding his approval. To be honest, he didn't really care about wine. It all tasted the same to him but he put on a face for Magnus. It still made his head feel a little funny once he was done with his first glass and he lay down sucking in a deep breath. 

“Okay, darling?”

“Mm, it's just a little strong, you know wine doesn't agree with me,” he explained in a low voice. Magnus hummed putting his glass down and curling next to him as they looked up at the stars. Alec had never seen something so beautiful. There was unknown everlasting galaxies above him and he swallowed hard suddenly feeling very small and insignificant. 

“We should have done this sooner.”

Magnus hummed in reply next to him, his face turned towards the sky. Alec blinked and stared at the shooting star that suddenly shot across the sky. There was a part of him that wondered if anyone else was seeing it at the same time as they were. 

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life,” Alec murmured softly, eyes traveling across the constellations. 

“Neither have I,” Magnus replied in equal softness so he turned his head to see him staring at him. Fondness curled in his chest when he realized the words spoken weren't for the universes above their heads but for him. His cheeks flushed with heat and he cursed how embarrassed he got. 

“Are you trying to say I'm more beautiful than the actual universe, Magnus?” he teased, rolling onto his side to look into his eyes. 

“Alexander, the stars could rain from the heavens right now, a supernova could explode in the sky creating such unimaginable beauty and they couldn't match you,” he murmured, lips brushing his so butterflies exploded in his stomach. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered and muted a groan when Magnus moved forward capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. His hands moved to cup the back of his neck and he shifted quickly onto his back. Alec spread his legs enjoying the weight of Magnus on top of him. The kisses grew a little more desperate as they clutched at each other and he hissed through his teeth when he moved to kiss his neck.

“So sensitive,” he murmured. “I love it.”

“Magnus,” Alec groaned, eyes squeezing shut at how aroused he was. “We can't do this, not here, we're too exposed.”

“Dearest, it's two in the morning and we're in a concealed park. I could ride you, we could be naked as the day we were born and I promise you a soul would never know,” he crooned into his ear so he panted at the imagery it brought. 

“Did you plan this?” Alec whispered, his vision blurring a little when Magnus sucked and bit the sensitive part of his neck leaving a mark. He knew Jace was going to torment him for hours once he saw it. 

“I always plan for sex, Alexander, you know that. But as this date is for you and you only, let me indulge you a little.”

“What – what does that mean?” he whispered, breath shaking a little when he continued to kiss his neck and across his collarbone. His hands went straight to his belt and he gulped hard knowing already what he wanted to do. Alec swore under his breath, head colliding with the hard ground underneath him.

“Careful, darling,” Magnus murmured, shifting down his body so he shivered at the loss of warmth. His jeans were tugged to his knees and he suddenly felt very exposed. His cheeks were burning and he felt a little dizzy as he stared up at the stars. Alec truly hoped no one was watching. 

“Breathe,” Magnus instructed, leaning over him and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” he said sincerely. Magnus' smile was bright and his eyes glowed cat like above him. They disappeared from his view and his hands fisted the blanket underneath them, his underwear was removed slowly so the cold air touched him. 

“Relax.”

“Easy for you to say -” he muttered under his breath until he stuttered at the mouth suddenly sliding down his dick. The wet scorching heat of his mouth felt amplified ten times better in the cold air of the night. Alec reached forward gripping his hair knowing he liked it to be tugged on a little.

“Oh, shit, Magnus,” he groaned deeply, hips rolling forward to get him deeper. He was so hard it hurt. The suction was slow, his tongue teasing the head so Alec hissed air quickly through his teeth.

“Don't do this, don't tease me, Magnus, please,” he pleaded earning him a chuckle and a slap on his inner thigh.

“So impatient, you know that does nothing, just relax, sweetheart, I have you, I'll always have you,” Magnus replied smoothly. “Just like this, spread out like a wanton whore.”

The name calling had him arching his back off the ground desperate for more. It was a little ridiculous in his head how turned on he was. Alec ignored his rational side to get Magnus' mouth back on him. The suction of his mouth hot and wet when he took him deeply and deepthroated him. 

“Shit, Magnus, Oh Angel,” he cried out, head tossing back as he reached his climax. Magnus swallowed every drop he had to give until he was spent. Chest heaving and heart racing as he stared at the stars. They looked a little dull into comparison to what he had just had. 

“I – I can't believe we just did that,” he whispered.

“You did well,” Magnus complimented, leaning up to kiss him. Alec huffed a laugh against his lips and chased the taste of himself. 

“Do you want me to...?”

“No, no, that was for you, Alexander, you can thank me later in a bed,” he said, snapping his fingers so his jeans were pulled back on. They settled back on the blanket together, his heart still racing as they curled and locked legs staring up at the sky. 

“This was better than reading my book.”

Alec turned his head to Magnus who beamed at him proudly. 

“It's not every day I get to be in Australia, staring at stars, drinking wine, and then getting a blow job in a public park,” Alec added so Magnus snorted and nodded tucking his head close to his. 

“I always do the best dates.”

There was a beat of silence before they glanced at each other. 

“Expect the first one”

“Yeah...” Alec murmured, wrinkling his nose and hiding his smile into his hair as they continued to stargaze and Magnus decided it was time for his special cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Something cute, smutty, and sweet.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you xo


End file.
